Funor
Demon creator of the fomorians who worship him as a god. Formerly the spirit of fear, and demon lord of Terror. He started the fomorian crises and leads all fomorain invaisons. Bio: Funor was once a celestial floating in the void between words But when the world of Keyvaile was created he quickly entered it hoping for an opportunity to create things in his own image. He began to search for something to be come spirit of and felt that is was the primal fear of the eraly Repamri and Zekiner was the most powerful and took that as his power source. He quicky gathered meny followers such as the Snake demon Apanith, but his most loyal follower would be Fellock sperti of dispare who became first among his followers. Spirit War: He would remain quiet for the beginning of the sperit war due to his dislike of Zernol. Dispite this meny of his follower actively joined with the demonic forces. He would start his own plans to use the Sperit war to his own end, but would be discovered by Likirẻ who attempted to stop him. The two fought for some time with Funor emerging victorius. The wolf sperit fled and Funor went into hiding for the rest of the war to avoid suspison. At the end of the war while the other demons were being imprisoned for their crimes Funor was mearly banished to the depths of the ocean where his plans contiued. Creation of the Fomorians: Funor would continue his plans with the aid of his partner Fellock. He would take member of several races and create his own the fomorains. It is still unknown how he created the fomorains as he did so in secret. He would spend the entirety of the Fay age and most of the Glorius age with his exparaments gaining a great Boon when Arial Serana sent the city of Nort-Volis down into the depths. He used the ruined city as his capital and used well the dead Merfolk within. The Fomorain Crisis: He spent two ages whaiting before he finaly struck and when he did no one was prepared. He started with the merfolk destoying there great city of Venilil. His horde spent the next while destorying the merfolk empire peces by peice. Eventually after competently destroying Moro-Sim Capitol of the Merfolk he set his eyes on the surface. Most of the other sprites did not interfere as he marched his armies up to the surface. He fought against the elves for the first time at Rotom where he esaly crushed the elven garrison with only Notir Rosethone surviving. This cased the attention of the Elven Emperor Albarnich Kissel who sent his best forces against him. The elves and their dwarven allies had sevarl victories against his horde even slaying some of his commander, but when they faced Funor himself in their attempt to recalme Retom they were crushed. The elven hero Kie Nesiem himself tried to face him in singal combat. Though Funor was nearly beaten he emerged victorious against the elven hero leaving him dead upon the ground. Later that night his camp was attacked by the sperit of honer Dúkorn who slew meny of his followers and drove Funor himself back. Later he faced the compined elven dwarven merfolk and human forces at Fallstaf were his horde was deffeted. He himself was attacked by severl hero and though he slew the elven admeral Amos Malakier, he was sain by the combined efforts of Kristof Ulfrac'son, Kendra Invale, and Misha Nelnene. Determaination: Funor's sperit fled back into the depth of the sea were he would reform his body and try agian to invaid. He has invaidied the serface every one hundred year or so sence that day. * In 1493 he invaided the lands of Andeal as slew their king Francis Valls. He would slay his rival Nevok Lotgit but would be defeted in the end by Brand Goldwyn Personality: Powers: Demonic powers (Fear): Funor draws power from his opoints fears to give him monsterus stranth. Fomoran command: Due to being his creations all fomorans are bound to follow his will. The Ring of Panic: Wich lies on his left ear can send out a burst of fear that can cause his enamies to rout Trivia: * He was the first celestal created for the Keyvaile universe. * You could consider the Fomorain Invaisons on the surface holy wars ans he is the god worshiped by the fomorains. Category:Demons Category:Demonlords Category:Fomorians Category:Villien Category:Evil Category:HistoryofKeyvaile Category:Keyvaile Category:Keyvailespirit Category:Falsegods Category:Factionleader